


Odin And Frigga Conversations

by Ankaret



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaret/pseuds/Ankaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the rest of the world, I finally got round to watching Thor.  I spent most of it wondering 'what did Odin <b>think</b> was going to happen?' Here are some of the answers to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odin And Frigga Conversations

**Odin And Frigga Conversations, One**

Odin: Looks like while I was off getting my eye poked out by ice giants, you gave birth to our daughter! Hello there, Little Sif! No, don't poke my other eye out, that's a good baby. Here, meet your future husband, the son of King Laufey and prince of Jotunheim.  
Frigga: What?  
Odin: Peace between Asgard and Jotunheim. I found King Laufey's baby son abandoned in a temple and brought him home to grow up beside our little girl, Princess Sif. One day they will marry and rule Asgard and Jotunheim together.  
Frigga: SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT AND LISTEN TO ME WE HAVE A SON.  
Odin: But what was with all those personalised gifts about the place the other week?  
Frigga: My handmaiden had a baby. I'm assuming it wasn't yours, just like I'm assuming this wasn't the result of a fling you had with an ice giantess. Because the only way I would forgive that is if SHE POKED YOUR EYE OUT FOR PUTTING HER THROUGH THIS MUCH PAIN.  
Odin: Oops. Still, we can bring them up together as brothers.  
Frigga: My precious Thor and a baby ice giant? Are you insane? What are you going to do when your son and heir gets turned into a totsicle? Take the wretched smurf away and throw it off the Bifrost or something.  
Odin: BUT LOOK AT HIS LITTLE FACE.  
Frigga: AWW HIS LITTLE FACE OK HE'S STAYING.  


**Odin And Frigga Conversations, Two**

Odin: Baby Thor, one day all of this will be yours! Also here is your future bride. One day you will marry and rule Asgard and Jotunheim together.  
Frigga: Fine, I don't care, just let me sleep for a month.  


EIGHT YEARS LATER

Princess Loki: I have something to tell you. I'm not King Odin's daughter.  
Frigga: We were planning to tell you some day, darling…  
Princess Loki: No, look, I'm King Odin's son.  
Frigga: That… that is some precocious shapeshifting. Can you put it back the way it was now?  
Prince Loki: No, I like it better this way.  


TWO HOURS AFTER THAT

Frigga: No, don't show your daddy that at the dinner table.  
Prince Loki: Next, I'm going to learn how to turn into a horse.  


**Odin And Frigga Conversations, Three**

Odin: I assumed they would fall in love, marry and rule Asgard and Jotunheim together.  
Frigga: So why did you bring them up as brothers?  
Odin:…  
Frigga: Okay, no more _Supernatural_ for you.  


**Odin And Frigga Conversations, Four**

Odin: They grow up together and then one of them becomes king and the other his, I don't know, trusted advisor or something. I'll give him something to make up for not being king. Like, I don't know, a big hat.  
Frigga: This is the stupidest idea since turning the Midgard Serpent into a cat.  
Odin: You can't prove that was me.  
The Midgard Serpent: _mew_.  



End file.
